Exacting His Revenge
by TsukikoUchu
Summary: A different take on the rooftop scene, Yashamaru decides to try and exact his revenge in a more fitting away but ends up not being able to do it in the end Yashamaru/Tsubasa Pairing


He'd been intending on walking right by her as he jumped down, but after seeing that fearful yet desolate look in her red eyes he really couldn't help himself "Say Tsubasa-chan how about we play a little game" Yashamaru chuckled darkly.

Those expressive eyes of her widened and filled with even more fear as she backed up "You've already exacted your revenge why bother with me any longer" Tsubasa exclaimed as she realized he was advancing on her.

Gold met red and she knew then "My, my you certainly have outgrown your shy tendencies enough to back talk your boss what a naughty girl you are" he stepped forward and Tsubasa stepped back again.

"But you aren't my boss anymore are you, because you transferred to High Edge" she tried to be brave but when she found herself trapped against the wall she knew that her efforts were in vain because in truth she was utterly terrified.

Especially of the cocky smirk on his lips and dark look in those gold eyes "What a silly girl you are Tsubasa-chan you shouldn't have come to meet me here" Yashamaru felt a thrill of excitement as he felt her trembles.

When he pressed her into the wall his arms caging her in so she wouldn't be able to run "Do you really want to do this Yashamaru-san" Tsubasa tried to persuade him from any despicable acts, his eyes narrowed and a glare formed in the irises.

"Foolish Tsubasa-chan I'm exacting my revenge in a more satisfying way, how would your dear Father feel if you came home broken I wonder" he mused getting a kick out of watching her eyes fill with trepidation and fear flash across her face.

Tears were starting to gather in those pools of red as he loomed closer and closer, her heart pounded in her chest "NO" she tried to dive underneath his arm but it caught her round the waist drawing her in.

He shook his head a dark smirk playing on his lips as he bent his head down even as she struggled in his grip one arm tightly wrapped around her waist holding her against him, the other buried in her thick brown hair, her hands pushing at his shoulders to get away.

"Struggle, struggle all you want Tsubasa-chan, but I'm going to break you so much that not even the boys of B Pro would be able to recognize the shell you'll become after I'm finished" Yashamaru sneered.

Bending his neck down and not allowing her any more time to shoot off at the mouth, his lips were pressed to hers just as his hand the one in her hair tightened it's grip and tugged drawing a pained gasp from her lips.

Allowing him entrance, his tongue delved deep and stroked along her reluctant one, her struggling renewed but there was no way she of all people could break his grasp, he drew back for a moment "Th..The editor of Kiss and Hug will….." Tsubasa tried to get out.

Yashamaru didn't allow her to finish as he leaned forward again taking her mouth in a bruising kiss, as his hand tangled in her brown tresses and tugged drawing little sounds from her lips, though pained, they drove him absolutely wild.

Once again she was pressed against the wall unable to do more than just stand there and let the man do whatever it was he wanted to her, her attempts at getting free so far had been in vain, what could she do anyway, she was powerless.

"Have you realized it yet Tsubasa-chan, your weak you can't win against me" he pulled his lips from hers taking sadistic pride in the way her lips now were swollen and bruised, oh yes this was a more fitting revenge after all.

A couple of tears had slid down her pale smooth cheeks and he used the hand that had been pulling harshly on her hair to cup her cheek, a deceitful gentle touch "You won't get away with this" she shot out the minute she could catch her breath.

The man before her smirked, blue hair swaying in the wind "And just how many people do you think will believe you, that I did such terrible things I have all ten members of B Pro on my side, so Tsubasa-chan you tell me do you believe that anyone will believe you" Yashamaru demanded.

In a second she realized it was true and the tears pooled once more in those endless red, her lip trembled as she caught sight of the triumph in those gold orbs glaring at her so hatefully "Get away from me" Tsubasa glared back.

Only to flinch as Yashamaru drew his hand back and for a split second Tsubasa really thought he was going to slap her, instead he returned the appendage to it's previous place and pulled once again harshly on her hair.

"Bad girls deserve to get punished" he snapped forcing her head back, it only took her a couple of seconds to realize what he was going to do and tried to get free once more just as his head dipped and he nipped cruelly at her neck.

Mere moments afterwards a cry left her lips "Please stop this Yashamaru-san, please" she pleaded pushing at his shoulders more insistently hoping to get the man off of her before something truly irreversible happened.

"Why ever would I do that Tsubasa-chan, I'm only just getting started" Yashamaru smirked against her neck and placed teasing kisses along her jugular before biting down once more, a scream tore itself free from her throat.

And he hastily clamped his hand over her mouth, he could feel the tears trickling down her cheeks as he continued to exact his revenge on the poor thing, she was shaking so hard as it finally hit her just then that she was at his mercy.

There would be no getting away from him now Tsubasa let her shoulders droop in defeat and closed her eyes just wishing this was done and over, why couldn't he just leave "My, my giving up already you really are a pathetic girl Tsubasa-chan" the blue haired man pulled back.

For a brief second and spoke more of those hurtful, mocking words this time she said nothing "Hmm" he hummed in a contemplative way, then seeing the chance this new turn of events presented "I know, let's continue at my place" he smiled a deceptively sweet smile.

"Let go of me" apparently his words were enough to awaken her fighting spirit as she demanded he release her, and began struggling much more than before to get away "I said let go of me Yashamaru-san" the brunette ordered.

Fighting with all her strength to wrench herself free of his grasp, his arms wound even tighter around her slim form "The Editor of Kiss and Hug she'd figure out it was you" Tsubasa snapped and his arms tensed.

Surprised that there was someone else involved he considered his options "You aren't the same girl Tsubasa-chan that's pretty bold" a blue brow raised, slowly releasing her from his grasp, though keeping her pressed to the wall.

"Sakutaro Yashamaru isn't even your real name either, and you transferred midterm to Gandara Music through unknown means Yoko-san told me that much" she ticked off her fingers trying to intimidate the man into backing off further.

He was wearing a contemplative look again "Tell you what Tsubasa-chan if you can get out of this building without being caught by me, I'll let you go free, but if your caught you have to keep that smart mouth of yours shut and let me do what I want is that clear" Yashamaru leaned back.

Releasing her and catching sight of her red eyes widening "Clear" Tsubasa nodded realizing that this was her chance and bolted to the right straight for the door Yashamaru chuckled darkly and shook his head and headed for the ladder that climbed the side of the building.

Heart pounding her chest and the sound of her blood rushing through her ears were the only things she could hear as she flew down the stairs of the Gandara Music building as quickly as she could, not even attempting to retrieve her belongings.

The only thing she wanted was to get out of there as fast as she could and not allow Yashamaru any chance to catch her, it didn't even occur to her that he might be plotting something, so when Tsubasa skidded to a halt nearly to the exit.

Her heart caught in her throat because there stood before her was the very person she was supposed to be running from "You haven't caught me yet" the brunette turned tail and ran the opposite direction and this time Yashamaru gave chase.

All other doors were locked he knew that but apparently the girl didn't "Give up Tsubasa-chan you're a trapped little mouse with no exit" the blue haired man called as she sped around a corner that led to the other exit.

Only to find the door locked and there were no other routes to take "Poor Tsubasa-chan no where to run or hide" he mocked cruelly turning the corner deliberately slow and once again gold iris met red as their eyes locked.

Fear was the prominent emotion etched into her features as he walked closer and closer "I..I'm not giving up that easily" Tsubasa saw the opening and took a risk, she dived did a little roll and was running down the hall the same way she'd come earlier.

In hopes of reaching the only possible exit without the obstacle this time, he sighed and shook his head "Oh Tsubasa-chan you silly girl" Yashamaru pulled out a key ring, attached to it a single key, she was thoroughly trapped unless she ran back up to the roof and used the ladder.

Which Yashamaru doubted she even knew about, with a skip in his step he hurried forward intending on ending this little game of cat and mouse, she was running around frantically now trying to escape when he finally caught up with her.

That's why it was so easy for him to reach out as she raced by him unaware of his presence and get a good grip on her, she fought him off to the best of her abilities thick tears pooling in those endless red orbs.

But it was no use he was just to strong, anger filled her at her own uselessness "Do whatever you want just get it over with" Tsubasa glared at the tiled flooring of the Gandara Music building accepting that she wasn't strong enough to get away.

"Good girl, now come along we're going to my place and if you even think about trying to run once we're outside your punishment will be ten times worse" the blue haired man warned harshly, keeping his arm tightly wound around her tiny waist.

Her beige coat big on her, Tsubasa grit her teeth "I won't run" she spat only to receive a pinch to her cheek as he unlocked the door, then locked it back, he ushered her forward to a waiting taxi and gave the driver directions.

It was quiet in the back seat of the vehicle, tension palpable in the air between the two occupants, the cab driver took no notice of this only following the directions given to him and soon enough they were stood before a nice house.

"Here Tsubasa-chan" to keep up with the niceties he held out his hand and she took it grudgingly knowing the reason he'd done so, in order to prevent her from trying to run, then allowed him to pull her from the taxi before paying all while keeping a hold on her.

Then he led her straight to the door of his house and nudged her in non to gently "Haven't you exacted your revenge enough" Tsubasa sighed once she was seated on the most comfortable couch she'd ever sat on.

A blue brow raised in her direction "This isn't nearly enough to make your father suffer as I have these past ten years" the blue haired man sat as close as possible to the girl on the couch not giving her much room to move around.

"Why drag me into this because I certainly don't know what your talking about, I was hardly old enough to understand back then either, so taking things out on me isn't right" the brunette threw out there getting tired, this wasn't fair in the least.

He wasn't really all that surprised that she didn't know anything "To make your father suffer of course, I just told you that, now Tsubasa-chan how shall I break you" Yashamaru chuckled in that same way he use to.

But now it only sent a thrill of fear crawling down her spine "How sure are you that this will have any impact on my father" she realized she was trapped against the arm of the couch with no way to get free as his damnable arm wound around her waist again.

This time her coat wasn't in the way "Oh I think it will Tsubasa-chan, especially when he learns that his precious daughter was the collateral" he drew her close turning on the couch, her back to his front and leaned back against the opposite arm.

Immediately she started trying to get away as she realized their indecent position "What happens if he figures out who it was that did this, did you think of the consequences Yashamaru-san, even if I don't tell there are people like Yoko-san who will guess" Tsubasa stated.

"Remember Tsubasa-chan you promised to keep your mouth shut if I caught you, that means no allowing any of which happens between us to get out either" the blue haired man reminded and Tsubasa cursed inwardly.

He'd allowed for no loopholes "My behavior it will change a.…" the brunette just kept talking hoping to annoy the man enough into releasing her, but that all stopped when he clamped his free hand over her mouth.

"Enough talking Tsubasa-chan, let's get down to business shall we" Yashamaru leaned his chin on her shoulder inhaling the slight smell of sweat, then quick as a snake leaned forward and bit at the crease of her neck on the collarbone.

A little love bite but it was more than enough to draw a pained gasp from her lips audible enough to hear around his hand, she was utterly defenseless against him and should she somehow break free of his grasp, she wouldn't be able to get out of the secured house with heavy security.

Only he knew the password to unlock the doors and there wouldn't be much time for her to throw open a window without massive effort and strength, his tongue darted out and pressed flat against her flesh tasting salt that accompanied sweat.

"Tsubasa-chan if you keep wiggling like that we'll get to the best part of the evening to quickly" he leaned back for a brief second and twisted her head around to see her eyes that flashed with fear the moment his gold met red.

His words only caused her to try and get out of his grip even more, she hadn't thought he would stoop that low in order to get revenge, but apparently the man had lost it and was completely insane, if only she hadn't left her phone, she could have called for help already.

While she'd been running away in the building, there had to be something she could say, anything at all that would get him to stop, but what she was quickly running out of idea's and with his hand clamped over her mouth it was impossible to speak.

As her mind tried to come up with something to say, he'd been rather busy trailing harsh bites from her neck to her shoulder, making sure that they were painful and would bruise, letting his hand that rested at her waist squeeze her supple flesh beneath the shirt.

It was only a matter of time before she really gave in to him, he could tell because her body temperature was rising and there was a flush to her cheeks, this was something new for her and he was going to enjoy it all the way to the end.

To see her break and make the Sumisora family suffer eventually he got bored and with quick and precise movements, she was up in his arms "Y..Yashamaru-san do you really want to stoop to my fathers level in order to get even" it was the only thing she could think of.

He paused halfway up the stairs pondering the words then continued on as if he hadn't heard her, saying nothing in response, no mocking or hurtful words that were cruel and harsh, nothing at all, it unnerved her, was he already to far gone.

Apparently he was because only moments later she was being tossed onto a bed messing up the blankets that were there and then suddenly he was on top of her again "Cute Tsubasa-chan, I don't care so long as I get my revenge" Yashamaru shook his head.

Loving the fear in her eyes "Are you sure, you won't feel guilty later on down the road, I don't know what happened, but when I see my father nowadays he always wears a sad look, perhaps he's guilty, you would never know if you stoop to that level now" Tsubasa tried.

"What did I say earlier, enough talking" the blue haired man gave her a glare, though he wouldn't admit it, but her words were starting to get to him, was Sumisora really guilty for what happened, if he did this he would never know.

Or hear any apologetic words that might be said in the future "Please Yashamaru-san I….." lips upon her own cut off anything else that might have been said and that hand from earlier was tangled in her brown tresses.

Tugging insistently on the locks a gasp worked itself free and Yashamaru took the chance by delving deep like he had earlier, her tongue fought back reluctantly as his stroked along the pink muscle teasingly.

Her body was heating up beneath him and her hand was clenched in his shirt "For someone who's been saying an awful lot of rude things Tsubasa-chan it certainly seems like you want me" he taunted trailing his hand down her side to squeeze her hip.

"No, your wrong I want to leave and never see you again" Tsubasa gasped as her head was tilted back again and those lips of his pressed to the hollow of her throat, sucking, while the hand on her hip kneaded the flesh there.

Working it's way under her shirt, "Such a naughty girl you are Tsubasa-chan" Yashamaru smirked pressing his tongue flat on her neck and dragging it up to her ear, sliding his knee between her legs and grinding it against her.

Tsubasa jolted in surprise and tried to squirm away from the feeling "Liar I would never wan….." once again Yashamaru cut off her words with his lips releasing her hair from his grasp and using his other hand to slid down between their bodies.

His goal was easily reached as he grasped her thigh that was trembling and squeezed like he'd done to her hip a startled sound came from Tsubasa "Oh what's this has no one ever touched you like this Tsubasa-chan" he was beginning to feel doubt.

If he did this and later on someone figured out it had been him who'd done this, he'd be sued and all his careful planning would be wasted "I..I don't want you, I don't" clearly he'd pushed her past her limits, that was enough for him.

"Get out and remember B Pro is forever out of your reach" Yashamaru pulled back like a scalded dog, he didn't doubt for a moment that Tsubasa would ever tell anyone, she was obviously confused but slowly rose to her feet.

Following him from the guest room and down to the foyer, he gave her, her coat back punched in the password and opened the door, Tsubasa said nothing as she sped away from his house and into the dark of night.

Later on Yashamaru would reflect on his actions as B Pro left him and returned to Gandara Music and Tsubasa Sumisora, had trying to exact his revenge been selfish of him, he would never know because she was far out of his reach.


End file.
